


Hanukkah with the Family

by KingHippiedude (missreader)



Series: Hanukkah 5777 [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Chanukah, Gen, Ktavnukkah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missreader/pseuds/KingHippiedude
Summary: Newt is far away from home this Chanukah, but that doesn't mean he has to spend it alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Outdoors/Nature for the ktavnukkah Hanukkah writing challenge; it's a day late, but hopefully I'll be posting day 5 soon as well, so I can get back on track.

Newt was even more lonely than usual. Hanukkah was about to begin, and he was alone in a foreign country. He missed his parents and Theseus and the fresh latkes and greasy food they ate only on Hanukkah. He missed playing dreidel with his brother; even though Theseus almost always won, he would divide the gelt evenly with Newt so that they both got to enjoy it. But Newt was far away from home now, so there would be no dreidel-playing with his brother or family dinners spent watching the candles burn low.

Newt climbed down the ladder into his case and began rummaging around in the cupboards. Pickett peeked out from his pocket curiously but apparently deemed Newt’s behavior boring or unimportant because he quickly disappeared again. Newt was pretty sure he had all the ingredients he needed, and if he wasn’t going to be home, at least he could enjoy some fresh latkes. Once he had assembled his ingredients, Newt began to peel the potatoes and heat the oil. Soon the smell of fried potatoes filled the air. Pickett emerged again, much more curious this time, and Newt let him examine one of the latkes. Pickett didn’t seem particularly impressed by their taste, but they weren’t meant to be bowtruckle food.

When they were all cooked, Newt piled the latkes on a plate and went to join his creatures. He might be lacking human company, but that didn’t mean he was alone. Many of the creatures shared Pickett’s fascination with the latkes, and they happily gathered around Newt as he prepared to light the chanukiah. The niffler - which had ignored the latkes - was _very_ curious about Newt’s shiny chanukiah and had to be shooed off before he decided to add it to his hoard.

After lighting the candles, Newt settled in to feast on latkes, and Dougal the demiguise came over and sat in his lap, and some of the others filled in around him, making it nearly impossible for Newt to move. Newt was surrounded by warmth and affection. He would owl Theseus in the morning, but for tonight, he would be with his new family.


End file.
